roam_at_homefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Qualität der Mobilfunknetze
Wie über die Preise in Deutschland wird auch ein Streit über die Qualität der deutschen Mobilfunknetze '''geführt. Nutzer aus dem Ausland berichten dort über angeblich viel "bessere Netze", insbesondere was schnelles Internet und 4G/LTE-Abdeckung anbelangt. Was ist daran dran? Sind die Netze in Deutschland wirklich schlechter oder gleich gut mit vergleichbaren Ländern? Dieses Qualitätsniveau ist auch unter Experten sehr umstritten. Leider stehen nicht wie bei den Preisen gute vergleichbare Studien zur Verfügung. In jedem Land gibt zwar die Regulierungsbehörde Auskunft über Grundindikatoren, diese werden aber oft nach sehr unterschiedlichen Messverfahren oder Kriterien entwickelt und sind nur bedingt miteinander vergleichbar. Selbst private Firmen, die "Netztests" für Auftraggeber durchführen, wie etwa P3 für Connect, messen in verschiedenen Ländern nach unterschiedlichen Kriterien. In Ermangelung allgemein vergleichbaren Materials stellt dieser Artikel die Erklärungen der 3 Netzbetreiber in Deutschland (Telekom, Vodafone und Telefónica) einer crowdsource-basierenden App namens OpenSignal gegenüber. Beide beruhen auf Daten des Jahres 2017 und könnten nicht unterschiedlicher ausfallen. Sie stellen somit die beiden Extreme der Diskussion dar. '''Zur Vergrößerung der Grafiken auf die Bilder klicken. Definition von Netzqualität Hinsichtlich ihrer Qualität sollen die Netze nur bezüglich mobilen Internet dargestellt werden, denn hier reichen wenige Messindikatoren aus, um Aussagen über Abdeckung und Leistung der Netze zu machen. Aber selbst diese wenigen Zahlen werden in Deutschland nur sehr zögerlich veröffentlich oder stark geschönt: * der Grad der Abdeckung durch 4G/LTE in % gibt einen Eindruck über den Ausbau des schnellen Internets im Land. Oft wird dieser Wert nur beschönigend als Abdeckung pro Einwohner in % angegeben. Da die Regionen unterschiedlich stark besiedelt sind, kann also durch eine Abdeckung nur von verdichteten Städten auf einer kleinen Fläche gleichzeitig eine große Bevölkerungsgruppe erreicht werden. Die Abdeckung pro Einwohner liegt in der Regel weit höher als die reale Flächenabdeckung, die in Deutschland ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis bleibt. * die durchschnittliche Download-Geschwindigkeit in 4G/LTE oder auch von 3G-Netzen. Mit dieser Größe in Mbit/s (oder Mbps) wird die Geschwindigkeit des mobilen Datenverkehrs gemessen. Manchmal wird auch zusätzlich die durchschnittliche Upload-Geschwindigkeit angegeben. Sie wird parallel ermittelt, sagt für den Nutzer weniger aus, kann aber im Vergleich zur Downloadgeschwindigkeit auf eine Netzüberlastung an lokalen Standorten hinweisen. * andere Größen wie Latenz, verfügbare Bänder, Feldstärke usw. geben zwar zusätzliche Informationen. Deren Aussagen für den Nutzer sind allerdings schon in o.g. Indikatoren indirekt enthalten. Sie sind dann eher für eine Fehleranalyse oder spezielle lokale Analysen erforderlich. * dagegen sind die häufig beworbenen 300 oder 500 Mbit/s als Maximalgeschwindigkeit absolute Phantasiewerte, die vielleicht theoretisch entstehen könnten, wenn man alleine in einer Zelle ist. Sie werden von der Industrie gerne benutzt, um zu zeigen, dass die volle Geschwindigkeit ohne Drossel herausgegeben wird, haben aber in der Praxis keinerlei Bedeutung. Wenn sich Nutzer über "schlechtes" mobiles Internet beklagen, meinen sie im Endeffekt zwei Phänomene: * Entweder sie haben keine 3G- oder 4G/LTE-Abdeckung und landen auf dem extrem langsamen 2G-Standard EDGE oder gleich ganz im Funkloch. * Oder sie haben Abdeckung am Standort, aber klagen über langsamen Datenfluss bis hin zum Nullpunkt. Ersteres tritt auf dem Land häufiger auf, letzteres in Städten oder bei Großveranstaltungen. Netzabdeckung nach Betreiberangaben Offiziell betreiben alle 3 Anbieter in Deutschland "Premiumnetze". Nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand bekommt man dann von Mitarbeitern mitgeteilt, dass die Situation doch (noch) nicht ganz so gut sei und der Nutzer mit seinen individuellen Netzproblem nicht alleine steht. Laut Breitbandatlas der Bundesregierung (2H/2017) liegt die Abdeckung von allen 3 Betreibern zusammengenommen in Deutschland bei 96% der Bevölkerung (outdoor gemessen). Deutsche Telekom Die Deutsche Telekom sieht sich in Deutschland als Platzhirsch und klar bester Anbieter. Laut Stand März 2018 deckt sie 94% der Bevölkerung mit 4G/LTE ab und möchte die Quote in den nächsten 2 Jahren bis Ende 2019 auf 98% anheben. Die Telekom ist der Meinung, dass etwaige anderslautende Messungen oder Urteile eine „moderne Legende“ seien. Deutschland böte eine der besten Mobilfunk-Infrastrukturen weltweit und die Telekom trüge wesentlich zur Versorgung bei. Vodafone Deutschland Vodafone ist die klare Nr. 2 auf dem deutschen Markt. Das Unternehmen ist etwas spärlicher mit der Angabe von Abdeckungsquoten. Es spricht derzeit von "über 90%" Abdeckung (der Bevölkerung) mit 4G/LTE. Telefónica Deutschland Telefónica hat zweifelsohne die niedrigste Abdeckung aller 3 Anbieter mit 4G/LTE, kann aber auf ein teilweise besser ausgebautes 3G-Netz zurückgreifen. Nach der Übernahme von E-Plus ist der Konzern aber mehr damit beschäftigt, Engpässe in den Städten abzumildern als massiv in der Fläche auszubauen. Telefónica spricht gegenwärtig von "über 80%" LTE-Abdeckung (der Bevölkerung) und 89% 3G-Abdeckung, was sich aber nach dem Umbau noch etwas ändern könnte. 3G hat bei den anderen Anbietern seinen Endausbau im Wesentlichen erreicht, aber unterhalb dieser Werte, die nicht offiziell kommuniziert werden. Telefónica will bis 2020 sein LTE-Netz auf 95%-Abdeckung ausbauen. telekom cover.png|Telekom-LTE-Abdeckung vodafone cover.png|Vodafone-LTE-Abdeckung telefonica.jpg|Telefónica-LTE-Abdeckung Geschönte Zahlen Ganz sicher sind die Zahlen der Anbieter geschönt. Sie werden unter idealen Bedingungen outdoor gemessen und von dann von Fläche mit Hilfe von GIS auf Personen hochgerechnet. Aus vergleichbar besiedelten Ländern, wo die Daten "offiziell" von Regulierer erhoben werden, wissen wir, dass "95% Abdeckung" auf nur 80% der Fläche entstehen können und "über 80% Abdeckung" der Bevölkerung bei Telefónica auch nur 66% der Fläche abdecken können. Wenn auch an der Rangfolge in Deutschland kaum Zweifel besteht, kann sie auch lokal sich davon unterscheiden, so muss an den Zahlen selbst und der "Spitzenposition" in Europa oder weltweit erheblich gezweifelt werden. Ein Netzbetreiber im Flächenland Polen oder EE in Großbritannien melden bereits "99%" LTE-Abdeckung, selbst die Telekom in Österreich aktuell "97%", also mehr als in Deutschland. In Übersee in den riesigen Flächenländern USA und Kanada besteht "99%"-Abdeckung durch alle Provider. Wie können dann die niedrigeren deutschen Zahlen so weltweit führend sein, wie etwa die Telekom behauptet? Download-Geschwindigkeit Bei der Ermittlung der durchschnittlichen Download-Geschwindigkeit findet sich die gleiche Rangfolge der Anbieter wieder. Hier müssen wir auf die verschiedenen Netztests zurückgreifen, die alle 2017 unter unterschiedlichen Bedingungen und Kriterien in Deutschland durchgeführt wurden: Aber auch diese Zahlen haben einen immanenten Messfehler. So wurden alle Tests stets outdoor oder im Auto vielfach auf Hauptstraßen genommen. Aus vielen Erfahrungen geht hervor, dass in Gebäuden die Werte schnell abfallen, insbesondere bei hohen Frequenzen von 1800 und 2600 MHz und Hauptstraßen besser abgedeckt sind als Nebenstrecken. Daher dürfte die durchschnittliche Geschwindigkeit schon etwas darunter liegen. OpenSignal Reports Im Februar 2018 schockte ein Bericht des britischen Unternehmens OpenSignal in Deutschland die Politiker und Netzbetreiber und bestätigte bei vielen Nutzern einen schon lang gehegten Verdacht. State of LTE Report Feb. 2018 Im "State of LTE"-Report vom Feb. 2018 stellt OpenSignal den 4G/LTE-Mobilfunknetzen in Deutschland ein verheerendes Zeugnis aus. Die Studie basiert auf 58,8 Mrd. Datenverbindungen von 4,8 Millionen Nutzern in 88 Ländern im Zeitraum vom 1. Oktober bis zum 29. Dezember 2017. Deutschland bietet demnach eine 4G-Verfügbarkeit von nur 65,7%, im europaweiten Vergleich befindet man sich damit beim LTE-Ausbau auf Platz 32 von 36. Bei der LTE-Geschwindigkeit liegt Deutschland laut OpenSignal dagegen mit durchschnittlich 22,67 Mbit/s im internationalen Vergleich mehr im Mittelfeld, aber wieder auf Platz 32 von 36 in Europa, da europäische Netze meist schneller sind. Noch langsamer sei das LTE-Netz in Europa nur in Georgien, Polen, Russland und Weißrussland. Bei der Verfügbarkeit bezieht sich OpenSignal nicht etwa auf die geografische Abdeckung, sondern auf den Anteil der Zeit, die Benutzer auf ein bestimmtes Netz zugreifen können. Für die Geschwindigkeitsmessung wird hingegen ein Mittelwert aus allen Ergebnissen genutzt. Die Werte werden über die Android- und iOS-App von OpenSignal über den gesamten Tag hinweg an allen möglichen Standorten (sowohl indoor als auch outdoor) aufgezeichnet. Hierdurch will der Anbieter verlässliche Werte ermitteln, die den realen Einsatzszenarien der Nutzer entsprechen. opensignal2.png|LTE-Verfügbarkeit opensignal3.png|LTE-Downloadgeschwindigkeit opensignal.png|Ranking in Europa State of Mobile Networks: Germany May 2018 Im Mai 2018 wurde der lange erwartete nationale Bericht zum Zustand der Mobilfunknetze in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Er basiert auf über 855.000 Messungen mit fast 69.000 Geräten von Nutzern im Zeitraum von Januar bis einschließlich März 2018 und stellt somit die umfangreichste Analyse bisher dar. Er erbrachte für die einzelnen Betreiber diese Ergebnisse im Bundesdurchschnitt: Quelle: OpenSignal State of Mobile Networks Germany, May 2018 Wie auch in den anderen Tests gewinnt die Telekom fast jede Kategorie vor Vodafone und O2 als Schlusslicht. Diese Verteilung kann auch in den regionalen Tests in den 10 größten Städten so nachvollzogen werden und bestätigen den Vergleich vom ersten Bericht. Analyse Doch warum schneidet Deutschland insbesondere bei der 4G-Abdeckung und teilweise bei der Geschwindigkeit in der Analyse von OpenSignal so schlecht ab? Um an der Studie von OpenSignal teilzunehmen, muss man ihre App herunterladen. Nach der Meinung der Telekom wird dies hierzulande kaum gemacht. OpenSignal hat inzwischen diesen Vorwurf bestritten und angegeben, dass in Deutschland in diesem Zeitraum über 800.000 Messungen abgesetzt wurden. Auch sind die Karten, die auf diesen Messungen beruhen, in Deutschland ziemlich detailgenau im Internet einsehbar. Während man die etwas niedrigeren Downloadraten gegenüber den o.g. Netztests noch z.B. mit der Dämpfung von Gebäuden oder damit dass Nutzer nicht nur auf Hauptstrecken unterwegs sind, erklären kann, fällt die Diskrepanz in der Verfügbarkeit von 4G/LTE auf: 66% gegenüber >80-94% je nach Netz. Wie kann es dazu kommen? Die sehr niedrige LTE-Verfügbarkeit könnte jedoch mit dem Umstand zu tun haben, dass in Deutschland bisher nur etwa ein Drittel aller Handys und Verträge LTE-Zugang haben. Ende 2017 lag die Zahl nach BNetzA gerade mal bei gut 40% und dürfte sich seitdem nur wenig erhöht haben. Dieser Anteil ist niedriger als in allen vergleichbaren europäischen Ländern. Insbesondere Telekom und Vodafone verwehren ihren meisten Resellern bisher einen LTE-Zugang. Zudem werden Telefónica-Nutzer bei überlasteten LTE-Zellen häufig durch den Load Balancer ins 3G-Netz abgeschoben. Es kann deshalb vermutet werden, dass die App nicht zwischen: * keine LTE-Abdeckung, * kein LTE-fähiges Gerät * keinen Zugang zu LTE aufgrund des Vertrags und * kein LTE durch Abschiebung ins 3G-Netz durch den Load Balancer von Telefónica unterscheiden kann und jeweils auch dann kein LTE meldet. Dies wird auch von OpenSignal indirekt impliziert, wenn sie sagen, dass es ihnen um den "realen Zugang" eines Nutzer zu LTE ginge. Weshalb dieser Zugang konkret verwehrt wird: keine Abdeckung, keine geeignete Technik, nicht den passenden Tarif oder überlastetes LTE-Netz, sagt die Studie aber nicht. Fazit Wo liegt nun die Wahrheit? Sind deutsche Mobilfunknetze auf Weltniveau oder wird Deutschland gerade digital abgehängt? Die Antwort ist schwer zu finden. Sicherlich sind die Zahlen der Netzbetreiber stark geschönt. Aber auch bei OpenSignal kann ein systematischer Messfehler nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Die Netzqualität ist zunächst providerabhängig und lokal bzw. regional sehr unterschiedlich. Während Großstädte voll abgedeckt sind und man dort mehr mit Überlastung und somit langsamer Geschwindigkeit zu kämpfen hat, ist man auf dem Land manchmal schon für irgendeine Abdeckung dankbar. Zweifelsohne existieren in allen Netzen deutliche Funklöcher. Unbestritten ist auch der Führungsanspruch der Telekom, die klar das beste Netz hat. Dagegen kann heute noch nicht gesagt werden, ob die großen Mängel im Netz der Telefónica nach Ende der Konsolidierung dann endgültig Geschichte sind. Seit einiger Zeit hat auch die Politik die "Funklöcher" als Aufgabenfeld entdeckt und verspricht Abhilfe, ohne dass bisher viel passiert ist. Der Verkehrsminister hält den Zustand des deutschen Mobilfunknetzes "für eine Wirtschaftsnation untragbar". Die 3 Anbieter haben gewisse Ausbauquoten bis Ende 2019 zu erfüllen, die bei einer Lizenzversteigerung 2016 festgelegt wurden. Dazu gehören eine LTE-Abdeckung von 98% (der Bevölkerung oder Haushalte) mit mind. 97% in jedem Bundesland, sowie der Bundesautobahnen und ICE-Trassen. Bislang ist jeder Anbieter davon noch mehr oder weniger weit entfernt. Deswegen ist es ihnen auch so wichtig, von den "98%" zu sprechen, die man angeblich dann 2019 erreichen würde. Für die bevorstehende 5G-Versteigerung wird von der Politik nun öffentlichkeitswirksam eine "flächendeckende" Versorgung gefordert, wohl wissend, dass dies mit zu dem versteigernden Frequenzbereich bei den bestehenden Baukapazitäten nach aktuellem Stand der Technik unmöglich ist.